La prière
by claimi
Summary: En un temps plus ancien une jeune fille convoque le dieu Loki pour lui exposé une requête spécial. Que va faire notre archange déguisé en filou? ( ne prend pas en compte les info de la saison 13 de supernatural. dans cette fanfiction Gabriel EST Loki. )
1. 1 première rencontre

**°~oOo~°**

* Une jeune fille se tenait dans les bois prêts d'un hôtel rudimentaire, fait à la main. Elle faisait une sorte de cérémonie magique en prient dans une langue étrange. *

F- **LOKI JE TE CONVOQUE !**

* Une grosse fumé vert sortie du feu ...puis plus rien... La jeune fille attendit une 3ème de minutes avant de souffler et de se levait pour partir. Au moment où elle se retourna elle tomba nez à nez avec un homme qui l'a scruté de ces beaux yeux verts et ors.

L'homme la regarda en silence apprécient la vue. Elle était jeune, pas plus de 16 printemps. Ces beaux cheveux blonds était attaché en une longue tresse qui reposé sur son épaule, miroitant de mille reflets dorés au soleil printanier et ces yeux scintillé de vie.  
La jeune fille fit un bon en arrière en lancent un regard noir à l'homme. *

H- **Que me veux tu m'a jolie ?**

* La jeune fille fut surpris part la voie à la fois douce et grave de l'homme. Mais bien vite ces mots lui parvient à l'esprit. *

F- **Je ne vous veux nullement quelque chose, et je ne vous permets pas une telle familiarité envers ma personne. Ce n'est point un-ci qu'un gentil homme se dois de s'adresser à une dame.**

* Un franc sourire rieur apparue sur le visage de l'homme.*

H- **jolie et en plus elle a du caractère ! Calme toi petite fille je...**

F- **Je ne suis pas une petite fille mais une femme, j'ai un mes saignements il y a déjà plusieurs lunes.**

* Elle fronça le nez et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine ce qui ne fit que mettre plus en valeur celle-ci au grand plaisir de l'homme qui ce trouvé face à elle. Son sourire s'élargit d'autant plus. *

H- **Toute mes plus plates excuses madame.** * L'homme fit une petite révérence. * **À présent si madame veut bien me dire dans quelle bute, elle m'a convoqué !?**

F- **Je ne v... Oh dieu !**

* La jeune femme ouvre de grand yeux quand enfin elle compris qui était l'homme face à elle. Puis elle se jeta à genoux sur le sol et se prosterna au plus bas. *

F- **Oh pardonné moi mon seigneur Loki, grand dieu de la malice. J'accepterai avec joie d'être punie pour l'insolence dont j'ai fait preuve oh puissant dieu.**

* Loki roule des yeux et prend la main de la jeune femme pour l'aider à se relever. *

L- **Relève toi. Je ne vais pas te punir le miel. Je voudrais que tu répondes à ma question.**

* Elle l'observa toujours craintif, puis baissent son regard sur ces pieds elle raconta d'une petite voix timide. *

F- **Je vous est appelé pour vous demander votre aide mon seigneur. Hier mon oncle à donnée ma main en fiançailles au fils du chef du village voisin, mais je ne veux pas me marier. Je ne veux pas que cet homme me touche.**

* Elle relève les yeux remplis de larmes et plonge son regard dans celui du dieu. *

F- **Pitié faite que ce mariage n'est pas lieu. Je vous ai apporté une offrande pour que vous écoutiez ma demande.**

* Elle cour vite à l'hôtel et en ramène un pot de terre cuite. *

F- **Ces de l'hydromel, je les fais moi-même et il y a des gâteaux aux fleurs d'acacia et si vous acceptez ma requête je vous donnerai...**

* La jolie blonde rougie tout à coup et détourne le regarde. *

H- **Que veux tu m'offrir en offrande si j'accepte ?**

F- **Ma v- ujfb -** * Elle murmure tout bas. *

H- **Écoute, le miel. J'ai beau être un dieu, il va falloir que tu parles plus forte que ça et articule si tu veux que je te comprenne !**

* La jeune femme serre les points et prend une grande bouffé d'air avant de répondre de manière claire. *

F- **Je vous offre ma virginité.**

* Loki se mord légèrement la lèvre, la scrutent un instant puis un petit sourire se dessine au coin de ses lèvres. *

L- **C'est ... Non.**

* Il fait volte face et commence à partir. {Hey, pourquoi tu pars ? Elle est sublime... Non ne te retourne pas. Si tu fait ça elle pourra plus jamais trouver de mari et avoir une vie normale. } Il se dit à lui dans ses penser. *

F- **Attendais. Ne parter pas !**

* Alors que le dieu s'éloigne d'elle, elle retire sa robe et la laisse tombée au sol. *

F- **S'il vous plaît, regarder moi.**

* Loki roule des yeux, mais se retourne. Elle se tient la, à une diène de mètres de lui, nue. Un bras cachant sa poitrine et l'autre son intimité. Elle est magnifique et Loki a envie de la touché alors il revient.

Il s'arrête à juste devant elle son regard détaillant sa peau nue. Elle rougie et détourne le regarde ces joues en feu et sa peau semble brûlé sou son regard. *

L- **Tu ne devrais pas faire ça.**

* Loki avance d'un pas et pose une main sur sa taille fine, elle frissonne sou le toucher. Il peu le sentir, elle est terrifiée. Mais elle ne bouge pas.  
Alors il pause son autre main sur sa joue, prend son visage en coupe pour plonger son regard dans le sien.  
Il rapproche son visage et effleure ces lèvres avec les siennes. *

L- **Je ne le ferai pas. Trouve quelque chose d'autre.**

F- **mais ses tout se que j'ai. Je suis orpheline... Je ne possède rien d'autre à vous offrir mon seigneur.**

L- **Alors tu devra épouser cet homme.**

* Et en une fraction de seconde le dieu avait disparus. La jeune femme pouvait encore sentir sur elle sa chaleur-là ou sa main c'était posé sur sa peau.  
Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir que ces offrandes avait était emmené. *

* * *

Auteur: **allé mes petits chéris, j'attends avec grande hâte vos avis ( _sur l'histoire pas les fautes si ce n'est pas pour me les corrigés_ ). Dites moi ce que vous imaginais qui pourrait bien se passer par la suite. Je vous aime :* :* :* :***

 **svp un commentaire pour avoir le chapitre suivant.**


	2. 2 Nouvelle tentative

**°~oOo~°**

*Un mois avait passé depuis le refus du dieu et de nouveau la jeune fille se trouve à genoux sur le sol humide et couvert de feuilles du sou bois, devant le petit hôtel.  
Elle jeta sa poignée d'herbe et la fumée verte s'éleva dans les airs. *

F- **Loki, je te convoque. Je t'en supplie, réponds à mon appel.**

* Elle reste la longuement à attendre sans bouger. Ce n'est qu'à la tombée du jour qu'elle entend une personne de venir s'asseoir près d'elle. *

L- **Tu ne va pas partir n'es pas!?**

F- **Non. S'il vous plaît, prenez moi. Je ne veux pas me marier.**

L- **Si tu ne veux pas te marier, pourquoi ne refuse tu pas le mariage ?**

* La jeune femme souffle tristement. *

F - **je ne peux pas... Je suis la fille d'un chef. Notre village est en guerre depuis des années, mon oncle à donnée ma main en gage de paix. Si je refuse de me marier mon village cerra exterminer.**

L- **Mmmh, je comprends.**

* La jeune fille se tourne vers lui avec espoir. *

F- **Alors vous acceptez !?**

L- **Non. Tu te dois d'épouser cet homme.**

* Elle baisse sa robe et attrape une des main de dieu et la met sur son sein. *

F- **Je vous en supplie, il n'y a plus que 11 mois avant le mariage.**

* En une fraction de seconde la jeune femme se retrouve allongé sur le do, sur le sol humide du sou bois. Elle n'a pas eut le temps de voir le mouvement mais Loki se tien à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle, son regard sauvage. Va-t-il enfin la prendre ?

Loki ne la quitte pas des yeux, il serre les dents. Oh combien elle lui fait envie un-ci exposé.

Sa respiration rapide qui fait se soulever ça poitrine mise à nue. La peau fine de sa gorge exposée. Il se penche en avant et effleure la peau de sa poitrine avec ces lèvres. Il remonte lentement sur son cou jusqu'à ces lèvres si charnues. Puis son regard rencontre le sien et il peut voir la peur, la résignation et le désespoir.

Il se relève, tout désir disparue. *

L- **Ne me tentes plus jamais le Miel ou bien la prochaine fois, se pourrait bien être ta vie que je prendrai.**

* Avec ces mots il disparaît emportent avec le pot d'hydromel et les biscuits apporter en offrande.*

* * *

Auteur: _**il semblerait que ma présentation dérange alors pour expliquer, j'ai écrit cette fanfiction comme s'il s'agissé d'un RPG FB.**_


	3. 3 Jamais deux sans trois

*La jeune femme observée la lune... C'était le jour où elle pourrait faire la cérémonie des dieux, mais à quoi bon invoqué une nouvelle fois le dieu s'il refusé toujours son offrande ?! Elle réfléchit encore et encore, tournent la situation dans tous les sens.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle courue aux cuisines, une idée en tête. *

* Elle arriva au petit hôtel que tard dans la nuit. Elle était lourdement chargée et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour mettre en place les offrandes.

Comme les deux premières fois elle s'agenouilla, pris son bol et commença à mélanger les ingrédients. Elle prit les herbes à jeté. *

L- **Pourquoi tu appel si tard le miel ?**

* La fille était bouche bée. Ces yeux allés s'en cessent du dieu tranquillement appuyé sur l'hôtel à son bol contenant le sortilège incomplet. *

F- **Mais... Je n'ai pas encore !?**

L- **Peux importe. Je suis la de toute façon.**

* Loki se déplace examinant les offrandes qui lui on était emmené cette fois-ci. *

L- **Mais ses quoi ça ?**

* Dit loki en montrent un cuisseau de viande. *

F- **Une cuisse de mouton. De l'un de nos meilleurs béliers qui a, était abattu ce matin.**

*Le dieux grimace et prend une bourse. Il l'ouvre et regarde le contenu. I pièces d'argent un une en or. *

L- **Il ni a que ça, et où son les gâteaux ?**

*La jeune femme et encore étonné et bredouille. Un cuisseau a bien plus de valeur que de vulgaires biscuits. *

F- **Je... Je n'ai p...pas eut le temps d'en faire. Je m'en excuse mon seigneur.**

L- **Je te pardonne pour ça... * Le dieux marmonne tout bas. La jeune femme peut à peine l'entendre.* De toute manière je suis sûr que la viande plaira à mes filles.**

* Il continue à regarder les choses qui lui on était mené, la bourse toujours en main puis se retourne à nouveau vers la femme. *

L- **Même pas d'hydromel ?**

F- **Non, mon seigneur. Je vous ai déjà donné tout ce que j'avais fait. Mais il y a une importante somme dans cette bourse.**

* Loki grimace en la regardant. *

L- **Tu ne t'attends tout de même pas à ce que je les mange!? Je ne vois pas ce que je vais faire de quelques cailloux quand il me suffit de faire se là.**

* Il claque des doigts et montre au creux de sa main 3 magnifiques pierres vertes, parfaitement sculptées et brillantes de mille feux. Puis il re ferme la main et les pierres, on disparut. La jeune femme continue a fixé sa main émerveillée et un peux déçue que les beaux bijoux est disparus de sa vue. Loki le remarque et lui sourie tendrement. Il pose la bourse et avance vers elle. *

L- **Alors, va tu encore me demandais de te prendre et de faire annulé ce mariage ?**

* La petite blonde secours vivement la tête et reprend ces esprits. Elle a une idée toute autre. *

F- **Non mon seigneur. Je voulais vous demander de me rendre laide, afin que plus aucun homme ne veulent de moi.**

* Le dieu resta choqué un instant. Celle-là il ne si attendais pas le moins du monde. Quand il retrouve ces esprits, il rit doucement et se rapproche encore de la jeune femme. Il pause sa main sur sa joue et elle ferme les yeux au contact. Elle est belle et a l'air si paisible comme ça. *

L- **Tu m'a dit que ce mariage était politique. Tu sais que même si tu étais la femme la plus laide du monde, il t'épouserait tout de même !?**

* Elle re ouvre les yeux et le regarde tristement. *

F- **Oui, je sais.**

L- **Puis... Tu es si belle que même avec tout mes pouvoirs, je doute être capable de rentrer laide une telle beauté que celle que tu es.**

* La jeune femme rougie furieusement et détourne vite la tête pour tenter de cacher le feu de ces joues, mais pas une miette de cette gêne n'a échappé au dieu qui sourit gaîment. Alors elle lui lance un regard noir et se détourne de lui.*

F- **N'avaient vous pas honte ? Comment osez-vous me déshonorer de la sorte !? Ce n'es pas comme cela que l'on parle à une dame.**

* Il souri et viens ce penche a son oreille pour lui chuchoter.*

L- **Je ne dis rien de plus que la vérité. Puis... Tu es encore plus jolie quand tu es fâché.**

F- **Oh !**

* Elle se retourne pour lui faire fasse... Mais il n'y a plus personne. Elle regarde sur l'hôtel. Toutes les offrandes on disparue sauf la bourse. La blonde se rapproche et la prend. Elle l'ouvre et y trouve 3 belles pierres verte. Sa colère disparaît aussi tôt pour ne laisser qu'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle referme la bourse et rentre chez elle toujours un sourire heureux aux lèvres. *


	4. 4 Tu ne m'appelles pas ?

* Loki apparaît près du petit hôtel. Il est encore tôt dans l'après-midi. Il veut attendre la jeune fille.

Au bout d'une petite heure à attendre, il commence déjà à perdre patience. Le dieu cherche la présence de la jolie blonde. Il la sent, mais pas du côté du village, elle se trouve tout près, une 20ene de mettre de là.

Il attend. *

L- **Mais pourquoi elle ne vient pas ?**

* Sa fait plusieurs heures qu'il attend mais la jeune fille ne viens pas alors il décide finalement d'aller la chercher lui-même.  
Le dieu marche en silence dans le sou bois, l'air et déjà lourd en cette journée de fin de printemps. Alors qu'il arrive à la sortie de la forêt une brise fraîche à l'odeur de la mer viens lui caressé le visage. Il hume une grande bouffé, ces agréables. Son regard parcourt l'horizon ou la mer s'étale, miroitent d'or aux raillons du soleil. Il la voix, elle est l'assise au bord de la falaise les pieds dans le vide, surplombant les vagues qui s'écrase avec rage sur la paroi rocheuse.  
Sans un mot, il vient s'asseoir à son côté. Elle ne bouge pas et garde son regard sur le lointain. *

L- **Je t'es attendus, pourquoi n'est tu m'as venu ?**

* En continuant à fixé le lointain elle souris. *

F- **Bonjour mon seigneur.**

L- **Appelle, moi juste Loki.**

F- **Et bien Loki, je ne t'ai pas convoqué car je n'ai rien à te demander... Mais... Je suis heureuse que tu sois là.**

L- **Rien à me demander tu dis !? Bon.. mais alors tu fais quoi ici ? Tu as accepté l'idée de te marier avec cet homme ?**

* La jolie blonde éclata de rire. *

F- **Non, je n'ai pas accepté l'idée de ce mariage et j'y suis toujours fermement opposé. Je viens ici pour le calme.**

* Elle prend une grande bouffé d'air sans perdre son sourire heureux. Loki la regarde, détaillant un a un les traits doux de son visage. *

F- **J'aime le bruit régulier des vagues, ces appessent. Quelques fois, je viens ici pour me vider l'esprit, juste arrêté de penser, me vider la tête en quelque sorte.**

L- **Mmh , je crois comprendre.**

* Le dieux ferme les yeux est n'écoute plus que le bruit régulier des vagues en contre bas, l'odeur de la terre humide dans le sou bois, le vent sur son visage et la danse des feuilles dans les branches. Puis il l'entend parfaitement en rythme avec les vagues, les battements du cœur de l'humaine à son côté.

Il ré-ouvre les yeux sur elle. Les ombres sur son visage se tintent de nouvelles couleurs de feu alors que le soleil, doucement, descend du ciel pour aller se perdre dans l'océan.

La jeune fille sent son regard sur elle, alors elle tourne la tête et lui sourit, mais il a déjà retourné son regard sur le soleil couchant. Elle reste fascinée par ces yeux de miel qui sou cette lumière ressemble à de l'or en fusion, brillant de magie et de vie.

En un éclat, elle a l'impression de pouvoir voir le dieu, l'être immortel, avec un pouvoir plus grand qu'elle ne pourrait jamais imaginer.

 **°~oOo~°**

* Le soleil a presque disparus quand il finit pas rompre la paix du moment en se relevant. *

F- **Pardon, mon seigneur Loki, mais il est temps pour moi de retrouver ma maison. Ce fut un honneur de pouvoir passer ce moment en votre compagnie.**

L- **Ces vraiment dommage, c'est un beau printemps qui se termine là.**

F- **Alors espérons que l'été qui vienne ne soit que plus beau.**

* Le dieu soupire longuement puis se lève lui aussi avant de s'épousseté car quelques brin d'herbes s'était collé à son vêtement léger. Il lui fait face et lui fait un simple geste de la main l'air boudeur. *

L- **Tu a raison, comme a chaque fois. Je suppose que je dois partir aussi et n'aurai aucune offrande aujourd'hui.**

F- **Oh si, Attendait.**

* Le jeune femme fouilles dans ses poches et sort un bout de tissus, elle le déplie délicatement avant de tendre son contenu au dieu. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un petit bâton de racine de réglisse enrobé de miel cristallisé, mais le dieu le pris avec un tel éclat de bonheur dans les yeux que l'on aurait mis croire que la friandise détenait tous les secrets de l'univers et plus encore. *

F- **Et bien adieu.**

* Dit t'elle faisant folte face, laissant le petit homme s'avouerait son bonbon. Mais arrivé à la lisière de la forêt, elle s'arrête et se retourne. Heureusement, il est toujours là, il n'a pas bougé. *

F- **Loki serait vous là le mois prochain ?**

L- **Si tu me convoque, je serai forcé de venir.**

F- **Je ne le ferai plus.**

L- **Alors qui sait !?**

* Sur ces mots il disparut en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La jeune femme ré part chez elle heureuse est avec une étrange sensation de chaleur au creux du cœur. *


End file.
